When pulling a trailer, a vehicle must be in bi-directional electronic communication with the trailer to, among other things, (a) receive sensor readings from the trailer, and (b) instruct the trailer to actuate various components of the trailer. For example, the vehicle may instruct the trailer to turn on a turn signal or apply brakes. The bi-directional electronic communication occurs via a coupling that joins or couples wires extending from the vehicle with wires extending from the trailer. Prior art couplings are (a) difficult to connect, (b) susceptible to decoupling when the vehicle moves with respect to the trailer (e.g., when the vehicle hits a bump).